


A Contract Killing

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline confronts Sara over her contract choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contract Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘choices’ prompt in fan_flashworks.

“How could you do that, Hawke?” Aveline’s anger was tight as she followed Sara back to Lowtown’s slums.  “Harimann was aiding our countrymen, and you’ve put that in jeopardy.”

Sara pushed through the door to her uncle’s apartment and Aveline followed.  Thankfully, no one else seemed to be home.

“A job’s a job,” Sara said, unsheathing her bloody daggers before placing them on the small writing desk by the wall.  “If I let my personal opinions get in the way of a contract, I won’t have many more coming.”

“You left the Red Iron because you didn’t want to do these kinds of jobs,” Aveline pressed.

Sara, starting to pull off her gauntlets, looked up at Aveline and sighed.

“You’re right, Aveline.  Is that what you want to hear?  But coin’s coin, and I have a family to feed.”

“And an expedition to fund.  Maybe that’s clouding your judgement.”

“It’s a chance.  You’ve had yours.  This is mine.”

Aveline, her arms folded, looked at Hawke.  She was right.  “Just don’t throw away who you are,” she said.  “We need more people like you.”

“And more like you, Guardswoman,” said Sara with a smile, and sat down to clean her daggers.  


End file.
